Killing Floor: A Fight Through Hell
by Benien Kurono Sora
Summary: A group of survivors from the initial outbreak have joined up with a resistance movement against the Zeds. They became a powerful team and the leader of the resistance sent them on a mission to discover the source of the mutant cloning facility and things go horribly wrong, leading the group in a fight for survival for themselves and humanity.
1. Prologue

Killing Floor: A Fight through Hell

Prologue

Fires raged through the city as if someone poured gasoline all over the skyline and dropped a match. The screams of the dying and damned blanketed every octave range of the human voice, with thousands of men, women, and children meeting their doom at the hand of Horzine Biotech's disaster.

No one imagined that this would happen.

The London Hellfire poured around the pair of young survivors. They were crouched behind the wall of an empty clothing outlet, terrified and shaking, watching evil itself play with the poor people stuck outside to live the damnation. Creatures of various shapes and sizes, of screams and weapons, and of methods of death and destruction reigned supreme as the everyman was forced to his knees. Even the military could do nothing the stop it.

Squadrons of soldiers, coming in trucks and helicopters, entered the city in a hail of gunfire and explosives, dropping wave after wave of the beasts, but there was no end to them. The smaller monsters were easier to deal with. They were slow. But they have this nasty habit of coming in packs, with one acting as a meat shield for the other, until the wave of them reached you, at which point you were helpless.

But those were the easy ones.

There were others. They were faster, stronger, bigger, and more gruesome than their smaller, more common cousins. Many of them even had weapons. These beasts could take unbelievable amounts of damage, and continue on attacking as if nothing happened. You can blow of their heads and limbs and they will continue after you. Blood gushing from their wounds, slowly bleeding them out, but they won't go down easy. For every one of these behemoths you kill, you lose several of your own.

Were fighting a losing battle.

But if you know people, we keep on surviving, no matter what is happening.

The day those human rights fools released the Zeds, London knew hell. They tore apart the Horzine headquarters, bursting forth into the crowd of protesters, tearing them apart, limb from limb, removing their heads, and devouring their hearts. They eviscerated the crowd with the ferocity of a pack of wild lions on gazelle. Utter bloodbath.

Now, here hid a boy and girl, just passerby of the protest, wanting no involvement, and were now caught between the crossfire of man and mutant. Never before had they believed something like that was possible. They never believed that any of the sci-fi that they saw on TV, in books, movies, and video games had any grounds in reality. As they peered out the windows, watching the massacre unfold outside their little hiding spot, the shock from their experience truly began to set in.

As they were crossing the street on their way home from a lunch out, they passed by the protest against Horzine Biotech, and heard an explosion come from the building. Turning, they saw clouds of smoke, pluming from the building in front of the protesters. They thought that some extremist had bombed the front door to attain entrance, but that is when they had heard the screaming.

And not just the screams of humans. But monstrous, inhuman screams. Screams so wicked they sent chills down their spines. Screams so high, it near shattered their ear drums.

The crowd dispersed around them, and the man dragged the woman into a nearby storefront and they hid behind a counter, thinking that whatever was out there would not think to check some small, seemingly empty building. They peered out and saw a beast, red of skin, lacking his arms, one of which was replaced with a massive blade, charge a woman, severing her from hip to breast in one quick stroke, and charging on to the next as if the woman had never even been there. Smaller, almost human-like, creatures shambled across the streets in droves, devouring anyone unlucky enough to be alive in their presence. A monster covered in metal, skin afire in cracks, with a mask, and massive gun-like device attached to its arm, shot a fireball into the car of a pedestrians trying to escape the madness. Queer, spider-like mutants crawled up walls and trees. these things that looked like naked woman would appear in and out of visibility and moved with the swiftness of a hawk. More and more monstrous creatures appeared, tearing apart the city like a hot knife through butter, destroying any and all that came before them.

The police managed to drop a few of the weaker ones, and the SO19 teams moved in, but no man was trained for this. Killing a few, the rest moved in and defeated the men, with not so much as a dent put in the forces of the mutants.

They poured from every opening of the Horzine building like the endless streams one hears of in legends. There were no end to them. They just kept coming and coming.

Suddenly, a few of the slower mutants burst through the door of the shop they were in. Panicking, the man looked around for a weapon. Any weapon. In happenstance, he spied the security shotgun under the cashier's desk. He dived for the gun, revealing himself, but his dive was accurate. He snatched the gun, checked the chamber, cocked, flipped the safety, and blew buckshot straight into the chest of two of the creatures, blasting them back several feet. The other three moved in to counter him, but he was faster than they could move, he cocked again, and shot the closest one, tearing its shoulder off at the joint, reeling it. He was able to take out the second one, but his gun jammed. The final one reached him, and he collapsed trying to get away. He pushed on its chest with his foot, keeping it at bay, but barely and not for long. He fiddled with the chamber of the gun and finally got the shell released. He put the gun up to its head and pulled the trigger, blowing its head into a red mist, dispersing it from existence. He pushed the body off him, and got up, shaking.

Thinking fast, he grabbed the girl, and pulled her up. He checked the drawer for any more ammo, finding just one box. He took it, reloaded, and ran out the back door with the woman.

As soon as he exited, he spied two of the spider mutants coming down the walls, to which he knocked out in two clean shots.

He made a remark as to how growing up in the country gave him one benefit, at least.

They continued moving on down the alleyway, past many mangled corpses, and the occasional mutant, to which he responded to their haunting wails with gunfire.

Inching forward, as silently and quickly as they could, passing through the veil of darkness that clouded the alleyways, they made their way through the back end of London, working toward an old, empty sewer system that was unused by the city anymore. It dumped out into a ravine a few miles outside the city into the countryside that the man grew up in.

He knew of this route from his childhood, when he and his younger brother would adventure into the sewer, trying to sneak into the city against their mother's wishes. Those times suddenly seemed very far away to the man, now.

As they passed through an old archway, the man shot down two shambling mutants, tearing off one's head and blowing a gaping hole in the chest of the other.

He noticed that he was almost out of ammo.

Telling the woman to move quicker but quieter, they pressed on, slowly running out of time and ammunition. The man was beginning to worry if they would make it, because they had not the faintest idea of what awaits them further ahead, on the outskirts of the city. He also found it strange that he had not run into even a single other human being, besides the woman he was with.

They were about to reach the exit of the sewers, when a horrific scream pierced through the air and their eardrums, dropping them to their knees. Covering their ears, they felt as if the scream was tearing them apart.

The scream stopped, and they collapsed completely, virtually unable to move. The man strained to look up, and saw one of the mutants he had seen screaming when the outbreak started, shambling toward him with a multitude of other beasts behind it.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't save himself or the woman.

They could not escape…


	2. Chapter 1: As the Steeple Burns

Chapter 1:

As the Steeple Burns

"Y'know," said Renault, "I've never been a religious man, but seeing this really pisses me off." Renault was a burly, lumberjack of a man. Tall, large, and imposing. Not one that Ezra would like to find of the wrong side of a gun. "Then again, just seeing anything from the world before coming to the ground pisses me off."

A church was burning. Not for no reason, either. They had locked a herd of Zeds inside, and set the structure aflame. You could hear the monstrous screams of the beasts inside as they were burned alive.

"Yes, well, better it than I," stated Michael. Tall, skinny, and a bad attitude that just screamed that they thought he was better than everyone else, but the man knew how to get shit done. Especially when it came to keeping everyone alive. A medic is necessary. Especially now. "As long as I am not the one burning, I care not who is."

Terrence simply glanced his way, offering little more indication that he acknowledged the statement. As per usual, he refrained from speaking. They all had only heard the man speak once before, when he was assigned to their team and told them his name.

"Yes, well, let us enjoy the sight awhile longer," Ezra said in a mocking tone. He enjoyed the sight, sound, and smell of the Zed's deaths. They watered his senses better than any drug. Ezra thirsted for revenge after the night of Day Zero when he was nearly killed and the love of his life taken from him. He wished for little else than to see every single one of these mutant abominations laying in a pile of their own blood and entrails. "It isn't every day that you get to watch both the creatures that ended our lives as well as a steeple of the God who willed them burn at the same time, now is it?"

"Ezra," said Renault, laughing, "if you keep talking like that, God might just see it fit to give you to his beasts."

"I'd like to see him try."

"As much as I enjoy these little quips," Michael shot Renault a sharp glance, "let us not tempt fate with such boarish jokes. I'd like to keep my head and heart attached to my body, thank you very much."

"Oh come on Mikey," said Renault, using a name that Michael despised. "Lighten up, why don't? The world is depressing enough without a killjoy taking the little fun out of it."

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

"As many as it takes until I'm dead."

Michael rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, well, at the rate in which you like to deal with our missions, charging in head first and guns blazing, that time may come sooner than you may think."

"How about you both stop arguing for one day?" Ezra snapped at them. "We are supposed to be allies, aren't we? Survive this shit together. Hell, I wouldn't be alive if not thanks to the both of you, pulling me out of that damned alleyway."

"Yes, well look where that got me," Michael retorted. "Stuck in a resistance mission to save the goddamn world where I wanted to do little more than bunker away and save my own hide from these things. I never wanted to fight any war, my skills being needed or not."

"Yes, but no one is making you stay. You chose that for yourself, Mikey."

"Renault, I told you not to call me that!"

Renault towered over Michael, nearly twice his size, glowering at the man, but if you knew him as well as Ezra and Michael did, you would know that he just happens to have a rather dry sense of humor. He really only does it to get on Michael's nerves. "And I don't care what you say, I'll say it anyway."

"My God, you two," Ezra snapped at them. "Why don't you just get a room and make up already!"

"Ok, now that is funny!" Renault boomed, his laughter filling the blanks between the flame and screams from the church.

"Yes, a hilarious joke, I may just die."

"Just shut the hell up. The chopper will be here any moment to return us to the base. We've apparently got a new mission ahead of us."

"Oh really?" Renault questioned. "And what would the details of said mission, be?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know. Perish refused to answer."

"He _refused_?" inquired Michael. "That is odd. He usually at least gives some sort of indication to the matter at hand." He pondered the query for a moment before continuing, "I must say, I have the most ghastly feeling about our impending outing."

"Well, you definitely wouldn't be the only one," Ezra agreed. "I'll admit I'm a little bit anxious about what lies ahead."

Terrence nodded in agreement, but Renault dissented. He stood up, towering over the others as usual. "My God, guys, come on!" he yelled at them, beaming. "If Perish doesn't wanna answer us, that means it must be one juicy fight we're headed into. I, for one, am genuinely excited!"

"Renault, that attitude is exactly what is going to get all of us killed, you bloody moron!" snapped Michael.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Ezra yelled, before Renault had the chance to reply. "I truly am getting sick of your bickering. It's like you two were married in a past life or something."

Renault grabbed Michael by the shoulder and pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "You hear that, Mikey?" he asked with an amused chuckle. "We were lovers once. How's about we go and consummate our pasts, hm?"

"I swear to God, Renault, remove your hand from me, before I slice them clean off." Michael's eyes blazed with anger. He was quick to snap.

"Aw, you're no fun," Renault said, removing him arm from Michael's shoulder. "Whatever, your assholes ain't worth the brown stains. I know a couple girls back at the station who's ass's seem far more appetizing."

"You're a brute, you know that?"

Renault stood up, turning. "Of course I do. It's why I've got all these big guns." He looked back with a sly smile and winked. "If you know what I mean."

"I'm fucking done with you." Michael turned to Ezra and asked, "When the hell is that damn helicopter coming to get us. I am getting sick of waiting next to this festering flame. It reeks of mutant flesh barbecue and I am rather unappetized by the smell."

Ezra nodded in agreement. "As much as I adore the screams of burning Zeds, the smell of them burning has always been quite unpleasant." Looking back at the sky, he continued. "He should be here any moment, now. It was around fifteen or so minutes since I called in our success. Oh, speak of the devil, there he is."

In the distance, Ezra could see the silhouette of a helicopter skirting the horizon in their direction. As it got closer, they sighted the emblem of the Crown Resistance plastered against the side panelling. As it got closer, the wind from the propellers sent forth a cool breeze that blew away the hot air from the fire around them. Ezra found it quite refreshing.

"Well now, lets go boys! If were lucky, we got hot squirrel soup tonight when we get back!" Ezra waved the team onto the helicopter before loading on himself.

As the chopper made its way home, Ezra glanced back at the burning church. _Fuck them all, _he thought. _Both those monsters. God and the Zeds. Fuck them all for ruining my life._


End file.
